


дикие мысли в предверии очередного апокалипсиса

by larasorna



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, I MIGHT BE THAT FIRST ANON WHO ASKED THE FUDGE FOR THIS OTP, anyway the handler sucks fives fingers yep, five is kinda sub for her, guilty, listen, so what huh what you gonna do about it, trash life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Пятый привык давать свои имена каждой женщине в его жизни.





	дикие мысли в предверии очередного апокалипсиса

Уже при первой их встречи он назвал ее Софи. Имя вспышкой появилось в его разуме — у нее старомодная походка, довоенный гардероб и платиновые волосы в идеально залакированной прическе. Острые ногти цепко стучали ему по столу похоронный марш. Наточенным когтем она затем проводила по его шеи, размышляя над тем пойдет ли ее лицу красный.

 

***

 

— Мы слышали, как ты вчера болтал со своей подружкой, — Харгривзы окружили его и выжидающе смотрели.

— Апокалипсис — штука сложная для вашего понимания, — пожал плечами Пятый. — И она не моя подружка.

— Как же, — хмыкнул Лютер.

 

***

 

Черт ногу сломит, пытаясь понять сколько ему лет и в каком он теле. С его воссоединения с семейкой прошло около трех лет, может четырех. Для тех, кто имеет дело с пространством и временем это совсем неважно.

— Эх, где же твои шортики, Пятый? — Мечтательно поинтересовалась Куратор.

У него был вид совсем измученный, уставший. В последние дни ему приходилось заливать в себя помои, которые некоторые имели наглость называть кофе. Он был весь в черном, словно гребанный ангел смерти из мыльных драм девяностых — рукава черной рубашки были подвернуты до локтя, черная ткань брюк обтягивала все еще острые колени. Брови нахмурены, но это было легко спутать с его типичным выражением лица. Пятый вот уже час торчал в ее офисе, разжёвывая одну конфету за другой. О, вкус девяностых! Дрянь — сигареты и химозный кул-эйд.

— Мы будем обсуждать очередной приближающийся апокалипсис или вам просто нужна компания? — Не выдержал Пятый.

Она обнажила свои белоснежные зубы-клыки, подскочила со своего кресла и хлопнула в ладоши.

— Какой нетерпеливый!

Правда была в том, что приближался очередной апокалипсис. И если зачастую Комиссия и Пятый работали против друг друга, то в этот раз они вместе пытались предотвратить тот кошмар, который ожидал планету.

— Думаю тебе придется задействовать свои способности детектива, — Софи обошла стол и встала рядом, — и найти причину конца света, можешь даже пригласить свою милую семейку. Удивительно, что причиной в этот раз это не является твоя сестренка, — Куратор поджала губы и присела на стол.

Пятый обещал себе больше не связываться с ней. Он вообще считал, что заслужил спокойного выхода на пенсию со всеми привилегиями. И под привилегиями он имел ввиду — тишину и покой. Желательно от Комиссии и от семьи. На самом деле его бы устроило и одно лишь отсутствие Софи в его жизни. Но дамочка даже и не задумывалась об этом — появлялась в его доме когда вздумается. Что-то ему подсказывало, что его заявление об увольнении так и не рассмотрели.

Его нюх раздражал запах сладких духов, и вместе со своим нахмуренным выражением лица он выглядел еще более недовольным. Пятый резко повернул голову в ее сторону — ее ноги были на уровне его лица. Пятый зарекался смотреть на нее. Да и вообще на любую другую женщину. У него есть спутница, которая была верна на протяжении большей части его жизни — Долорес, и больше ему никто не был нужен.

Он помотал головой, стараясь заставить исчезнуть вид длинных ног из своей головы. Взгляд Пятого поднимался по боковому вырезу ее длинной юбки, откуда выглядывала обтянутая чулками левая нога. Тонкая щиколотка, небольшой шрам на коленке. Пятый прекрасно знал, что именно она делала. С тех пор как он вытянулся и теперь был одного с ней роста, она не бросала попыток его соблазнить. Делая вид, что размышляла над очередной затеей, она давала ему время рассмотреть кружево на резинке чулков и тонкую полоску подтяжки. Но стоит отдать ему должное — он пользовался этим временем в свое удовольствие.

Пятый откинулся на спинку кресла и теперь рассматривал ее снизу. Желание провести языком по пересохшим губам, показалось ему ужасной затеей.

— И с чего же начать? — Нарушил тишину, а заодно и напряжение в воздухе, Пятый.

Куратор улыбнулась и перевела на него взгляд:

— А с чего бы ты хотел начать, м? — Софи сложила ногу на ногу и Пятый не успел удержать такой предательский стон со своих губ.

— В зависимости если есть те места, которым вы хотели, чтобы я уделил особое внимание, — парировал он.

— О да, — прикусила она губу, — есть парочка.

Зачем он вообще ей подыгрывает? Не то чтобы он не думал об этом, но он не собирался брать ее прямо на этом столе.

— Но, за время нашего небольшого расследования, боюсь твоя маленькая сестричка пробудет у нас.

— Что? — Пятый вскочил с кресла. — Не смейте трогать Ваню или кого-то из моей семьи.

— Не стоит так реагировать, — он сжала его предплечье. — У нас замечательные условия и мы не можем рисковать, она слишком опасна.

— Забудь об этом, — Пятый схватил ее за затылок. Большой палец упирался в подбородок, задирая голову Куратору.

— Кто-то любит пожестче, — прошипела она.

— Я буду тем, кто принесет апокалипсис к твоему порогу и, имею это ввиду, если решишь приблизиться к моей семье. — Он не обращал внимание на то, что обращался к ней на «ты», — Не думай, что я один из твоих идиотов подчиненных, что прибегают по щелчку пальцев.

— Тогда почему ты в моем кабинете? — Усмехнулась она. Шея начинала затекать.

Пятый тяжело выдохнул и сжал зубы, о чем свидетельствовали вздутые желваки.

— Ты знаешь, что миру крышка, я не нужна тебе чтобы начать что-то делать. — Куратор пыталась освободиться от хватки. — Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? — Она выгнула бровь.

— Не говори ерунды. Это чушь. — прошептал Пятый. Ход ее мыслей пугал его.

— Разве? — Софи опустила задравшуюся голову и Пятый не успел отреагировать как его палец оказался на ее алых губах. Он бился об заклад, что кровь у нее такая же темная.

Закрытыми зубами, он пытался сдержать шипение, когда она раскрыла рот и обхватила его палец губами.

— Блять, — выдохнул Пятый. Ему было сложно отвести взгляд.

Софи провела губами от основания до конца и обратно. Ей было в радость потешаться над ним, он знал это наверняка — дьявольские огоньки плясали в ее глазах, которые она не сводила с него. Язык горячий и мокрый, если она опустит взгляд, то вполне удостовериться в том, что он возбужден.

Свободная рука инстинктивно потянулась к оголенному бедру. Куратор раздвинула ноги, подпуская его ближе.

Клаус был прав до чертиков — у него вечность не было секса.

Закончив сводить его с ума и заставлять подвергать вопросам свой моральный кодекс, она расстегнула свой небольшой пиджак — аккуратное черное бра.

Пятый набрал побольше воздуха в легкие. Господи помоги. Он прижимал ее достаточно близко чтобы почувствовать жар тела. Помогите ему, святые.

У него была идея позорно удрать, используя свою силу, как он делал всегда. Но он погряз в этом с головой чтобы вот так запросто вырваться и убежать.

— Ваню не тронь, — он пригрозил указательным пальцем.

Проделав над собой усилия, Пятый сделал пару шагов назад. Картина перед ним была просто охренительной, стоит отдать должное.

— Каков джентльмен, — съязвила Куратор, наблюдая как Пятый закрыл за собой дверь ее кабинета.

 

***

 

Он уже настолько к ней привык, что сопротивляться не было ни сил, ни смысла. Он даже не исправлял Лютера, когда они собрались на кухне.

— Я думал твоя подружка должна помочь нам.

— Она помогает тем, что не пытается мне помешать. Ты разве не знал, что помимо действия есть еще и бездействие, что бывает тоже полезным.

— Звучит так, словно ты оправдываешь ее.

— Звучит так, словно ты опять все прохлопал ушами, здоровяк, — Пятый потянулся за стаканом.

— Что делают с людьми отношения, — присвистнул Клаус.

— Достали, — буркнул Пятый и, схватив бутылку телепортировался в комнату.

 

***

 

Пятый рассматривал в зеркале следы от ногтей на своей шее. Черт его побрал за то, что он позволил. Проблем так много, а времени как всегда мало. У него на настенном календаре красным обведен день — Апокалипсис, детки! А он до сих пор плюется на тот день, когда его разум дал ей имя Софи.


End file.
